Oscuridad Mental
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: Este es un OneShot narrado por Ron luego de la desaparición de Hermione en manos de Voldemort. Esta inspirado en un pasaje de mi libro preferido: El retrato de Dorian Gray. Al final, para quien le interese, escribí el pasaje.


Eran las 4 de la mañana, pero igual me levante para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente. De todas formas ya hacía mas de dos meses que no tenía ni una sola hora decente de sueño. El dolor me impedía dormir, pero no me importaba, ya nada importaba. En ese momento tenía que saber que era lo que hacía que ese perro no parara de ladrar. Tal vez finalmente era ella, tal vez había regresado y no se animaba a golpear. Tal vez estaba débil y no podía acercarse a la puerta.

De todas maneras, sea cual fuere el motivo, iba a dejarla pasar y ofrecerle el espacio que aún conservo para ella; sin ningún retoque mas que quitarle las telas de esas arañas que por alguna razón creen que ese es el mejor lugar para formar su hogar. ¿Por qué creen eso¿Acaso piensan que el lugar va a estar vacío por siempre? Eso no es así, por mas tiempo que pase, ese siempre será su lugar; siempre estará en las condiciones que ella lo dejó y nunca será demasiado el tiempo que haya pasado como para renunciar a la causa de esperarla por el resto de los días.

Me pongo la bata, percibo que el frío del exterior es aterrador y que el viento va a calarme hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser, pero eso no importa. Busco la llave que nunca dejo en el mismo lugar, ya es costumbre perderla. Cuando ella estaba las llaves estaban en su lugar al momento de buscarlas, nunca supe como ni cuando lograba ponerlas todas en su lugar. No recuerdo ni una vez en que yo haya usado el portallaves para otra cosa que no sea retirarlas del lugar, nunca las puse, pero siempre las retiraba y cada vez que lo hacía, una sonrisa se escapaba por entre mis labios ya que sabía que ella se había tomado la molestia de ponerlas allí.

Ya las tengo en mis manos, estaban entre la taza del desayuno del día anterior y el diario que mostraba el titular de otros asesinatos sin resolver. Tuve que prender la luz para saber cual era exactamente la de la puerta del frente; sí, esa misma, la de la forma cuadrada en el extremo. El perro no deja de ladrar y mis nervios se hacen mas presentes; ¿Qué es lo que tanto lo perturba¿Será al fin ella¡Dios quiera que sí!

Logré abrir la puerta y el viento hizo que apartara el rostro al tiempo que cerraba mas fuertemente mi bata para que no se volara. Allí estaba el perro, lo reconocí como la mascota de mi vecino de enfrente, en realidad era una perra. Estaba parada justo en el medio de la calle y sin miedo ya que ningún auto pasaba a esas horas un día de semana. Ladraba a la nada y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Intentando ver que era exactamente a lo que le ladraba, yo también me paré en medio de la calle, esta vez el viento tiraba mi bata hacia delante y mi pelo rojizo tapaba parcialmente mis ojos, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que viera todo lo que había alrededor. La perra delante de mí ladrando en dirección a la esquina más cercana; un par de luces encendidas sobre el cruce de las dos calles; una bicicleta estacionada frente al kiosco que supuestamente abre las 24 horas pero que nunca esta disponible cuando uno en verdad lo necesita; los árboles y sus sombras que me apuntan acusadoramente, pero ni rastros de ella. Ni un indicio de su presencia, ni rastros de su cabello ondulado y rebelde que siempre ondeaba al viento y hacía mis días mas livianos; ni rastros de sus ojos castaños, los cuales jamás dejaba de mirar por miedo a perderlos; no sentía la presencia de su cálido aliento que calmaba hasta la más terrible de las fieras y ni mucho menos se notaba la existencia de aquellos finos labios de los cuales se escapaban los más dulces de los besos y las más suaves de las caricias, esos labios de los cuales jamás me cansé y prometo jamás dejar de besarlos en mis sueños hasta el día en que vuelva y esos sueños sean realidades.

Continué ahí parado, como si fueran las 3 de la tarde de un día caluroso en el que uno necesita tomar un poco de aire fresco. Me quedé mirando la nada y esperando despertar de esa pesadilla que era su ausencia. Vi como el dueño de la bicicleta se retiraba y me miraba de forma curiosa, como preguntándose que era lo que hacía alguien vestido de pijama mirando una calle vacía en el medio de la noche. Vi como la perra de mi vecino dejaba de ladrar para buscar refugio en la entrada de su casa. Me percate de que había estado ahí parado por mucho tiempo, pues el hombre del kiosco prendió la radio para escuchar el programa que empezaba a las 5. Sin embargo, no sentía la necesidad de volver a mi cama, el sueño no se hacía presente, al igual que ella, pero los recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse más vívidos con el transcurso de ese tiempo.

No logré recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, ya que la oscuridad que embargaba mi ser no lo permitía. En estas situaciones uno piensa que nuestra luz interior se va a apagar y que los demonios nos van a llevar a algún lugar lejano, privado de la claridad del sol y el aroma de las rosas de primavera, pero esto no ocurre, tal vez para nuestro mayor sufrimiento o para un bien futuro que en ese momento no logramos percibir. Como tantas veces, entre esos recuerdos apareció ese momento tan hermoso y desgarrador en que tuve que ver como ella desaparecía. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, mis músculos no respondían a lo que mi cerebro les decía, estaban tan tiesos, tan inmóviles que sentía que el corazón dejaría de funcionar. Ese mortífago que corría en dirección hacia mí había sido el encargado de echar ese maleficio inmovilizador. Todos sabíamos que uno de nosotros iba a tener que sufrir la suerte de caer en sus manos, era lo que la nueva profecía decía, pero de todos modos luchábamos por terminar los cuatro con vida. En el momento en que ese rayo azul había caído sobre mi cuerpo, había intentado por todos los medios de liberarme, pero al comprender lo que se aproximaba, rogué con la voz de mi mente que fuese a mí a quien iban a llevarse. Cuando vi que Hermione se abalanzaba hacía ese mortífago desee poder pararme, pero ya no para huir de sus manos, sino para no permitirle a Hermione que se interpusiera. Pero no logré hacerlo, y Voldemort en persona apareció para llevársela.

Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos ante ese recuerdo y la culpa comenzó a carcomer una vez más, hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de levantarme y apartarla de la carrera de ese maldito mortífago? De repente vi como los primeros rastros del sol aclarecían el cielo frente a mis ojos y comprendí que las 6 de la mañana se estaban acercando. Siempre que amanecía, el sol secaba un poquito mis tristezas y encendía con un poco mas de fuerzas la luz de mi interior; esto me permitía entender que tenía... no... que debía permanecer un día más con vida, para que cuando Hermione llegue, yo pueda estar allí esperándola con los brazos abiertos, su lugar impecable y un tierno beso de bienvenida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"... Hay pocos entre nosotros que no se hayan despertado algunas veces antes del alba, después de una de esas noches sin sueño que nos hacen casi enamorados de la muerte, o de una de esas noches de horror y de alegría informe, cuando a través de las celdillas del cerebro se deslizan fantasmas más terribles que la misma realidad, impulsados por esa vida intensa que se esconde en todo lo grotesco, y que presta al arte gótico su paciente vitalidad ... Gradualmente unos dedos blancos trepan por los cortinajes, que parecen temblar. Bajo negras formas fantásticas, sombras mudas reptan por los rincones de la habitación y allí se agazapan. ... Velos y velos de fina gasa oscura se levantan y, gradualmente, las cosas recobran sus formas y colores, y acechamos a la aurora rehaciendo el mundo en su antiguo molde. Los lívidos espejos hallan nuevamente su vida mímica. Las luces apagadas están donde las habíamos dejado, y al lado yace el libro a medio cortar que recorríamos, o la costosa flor que llevábamos en el baile, o la carta que teníamos miedo de leer o que leíamos con demasiada frecuencia. Nada nos parece haber cambiado. Fuera de las sombras irreales de la noche resurge la real que conocimos. Nos es preciso reanudarla donde la dejamos, y se apodera de nosotros un terrible sentimiento de la continuidad necesaria, de la energía, en el mismo círculo fastidioso de costumbres estereotipadas, o quizás un salvaje deseo de que nuestros párpados se abran alguna mañana sobre un mundo que hubiese sido creado de nuevo en las tinieblas para nuestro placer, un mundo en el cual las cosas tendrían nuevas formas y colores, que estaría cambiado o que tendría otros secretos; un mundo en el cual el pasado ocuparía poco o ningún lugar o supervivencia, de todos modos, bajo la forma inconsciente de la obligación o de pesar, ya que hasta la remembranza de la dicha tiene sus amarguras, y el recuerdo de los placeres, su dolor ... "_**

Oscar Wilde,  
"El retrato de Dorian Gray"

Este FF está inspirado en un pasaje (que se puede leer más arriba) de mi libro favorito que es "El retrato de Dorian Gray", de Oscar Wilde; pero también en una canción que lleva el mismo título que este relato, que escribí con una amiga.

Por favor dejen reviews y me interesaría saber si ustedes también sufren de esos momentos en que la oscuridad mental se apodera de sus pensamientos o si somos solo mi amiga, Oscar Wilde y yo.

♪♪Catalina♪♪  
10 de Septiembre de 2006


End file.
